tekkenfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Blog utilisateur:Alelm/07 juillet 2015 - Mise à jour de la version arcade + Annonce d'un tournoi
thumb|center|450 px Alors qu'une grande annonce était attendue le 07 juillet par les fans, Namco Bandai a dévoilé une grande mise à jour pour Tekken 7, intitulée "Ho6". Bien évidemment, elle concerne les bornes arcades coréennes et japonaises et propose un équilibrage des personnages. Par ailleurs, un grand tournoi a aussi été annoncé. Il s'agit du King of Iron Fist 2015, soit le premier tournoi mondial de Tekken 7, qui aura lieu dans quelques mois et offrira au vainqueur 70 000 €. Bien qu'il n'y ait que peu d'information pour le moment, on peut s'attendre à en apprendre davantage lors de l'EVO 2015. Aussi, Harada a accordé une interview au site Jeuxvideo.com où il parle de Shaheen, Lucky Chloe, du slow-motion entre autres choses : Japan Expo 2015 : Rencontre avec Katsuhiro Harada, le papa de Tekken 'Équilibrage des personnages' *Kazumi's Hell Blade (u/f+3, 4, 1) command input timing for the 2nd hit is changed. *Jack's Tornado Punch (1+2) first hit has changed behavior on hit. (They probably no longer made this NC) *Jack's Pinpoint Assault (f+2) attack damage and recovery time on block has been changed. *Jack's Overdrive (d/f+2, 1, 2) has been made easier to input. *Jack's Megaton Earthquake (d/f+1+2) has it's behavior on an airborne opponent changed. (No longer floorbreaks maybe?) *Jack's Jackhammer (ff+1) attack damage has changed. *Jack's Rocket Kick (ff+4) attack damage has been changed. *Jack's Debugger (b,d/b,d,d/f+1) attack damage has been changed. *Jack's Megaton Blast (b,d/b,d,d/f+2) attack damage has been changed. *Jack's Short Hammer Rush High (ws f+1, 2, 1) 1st hit behavior on hit is changed. *Jack's Windmill Punches (fc d/f+1, 2, 1, 2) has been made easier to input. *Jack's Volcano throw (d/f+2+4) attack damage has been changed. *Jack's Volcano Buster throw (d/f, d/f+2+4) attack damage has been changed. *Jack's Pile Driver (d/b, f+1+2) attack damage has been changed. *Jack's Pyramid Driver throw (qcf+1) attack damage has been changed. *Gigas' Iron Breaker (1, 2) recovery time on block has been changed. *Gigas' Crazy Knuckle Combo (f+3, 2) first hit behaviour on hit has been changed. *Gigas' Quick Headbutt (f+1+2) recovery time has been changed. *Gigas' Sledgehammer (d+2) behavior on hit has been changed. *Gigas' Shinbreaker (d/b+3) recovery time has been changed. *Gigas' Killer Impact (d/b+3+4 ~ 1) the range on this move has been changed. (hitbox) *Josie's Flying Elbow (f+1+2) recovery time on whiff and block has been changed. The attack damage of the move is also changed. *Josie's Liver Shot to Flying Punch Combo (d/f+1, 4, 2) attack damage on the 1st and 2nd hit has been changed. *Josie's Whip Kick (fc d/f+4) behavior on block has been changed. The attack damage is also changed. *Devil Jin's Electric Wind God Fist (f,n,d,d/f+2) recovery on whiff has been changed. *Claudio's Vanishing Storm (b+1) behavior on whiff and block has been changed. Recovery time on block has also been changed. *Katarina's Short Tail (fc d/f+4) attack damage has been changed. *Lucky Chloe's Suprise Hop (u/f+3 hopkick) attack damage has been changed. *Lucky Chloe's Left Point to C Uprock Hit (Left Twist ~ 1, 2, 1) recovery time has been changed. (Last hit?) *Lucky Chloe's C Uprock Clap (Left Twist ~ 2, 2) recovery time has been changed. *Shaheen's Hallux Kick to Algenib (4, 1) the 1st hit behavior on block has been changed. (No longer NC?) *Shaheen's Crescent Cleaver (u/f+3 Orbital) the range on this move has been changed. (Hitbox) *Heihachi's Eishomon (d/b+2) attack damage and recovery time on block has been changed. *Heihachi's Funkei Uraken (b+1, 2) the range on this move has been changed. (Hitbox) *Heihachi's Electric Wind God Fist (f,n,d,d/f+2) recovery on whiff has been changed. *Kazuya's Electric Wind God Fist (f,n,d,d/f+2) recovery on whiff has been changed. *Alisa's Logic Bomb (f+4, 1, 4) 1st & 2nd hit behavior on hit has been changed. *Feng's Iron Palm (b+1) recovery time has been changed. (No longer safe?) *Law's Shaolin Spin Kicks (4, 3, 4) 1st hit behavior on block has been changed. (Jails?) *Law's Dragon Tail (d/b+4, 4) speed at which this move comes out has been changed. *Steve's Crescent Hook (d/f+2) behavior on counter hit has been changed. *Steve's Wildman Combo 1 (d+2, 1, 2) the range on the 1st hit of this move has been changed. (Hitbox) *Leo's Gui Xi (d/f+2+3) behavior on hit has been changed. (No longer knocksdown?) *Bryan's Hatchet Kick (qcb+3) attack damage has been changed. Catégorie:Billets de blog Catégorie:Billets de blog/Actualités Tekken